


Eddsworld Oneshots (No 'X Reader')

by Bitzi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, eddsworld poly, eddsworld poly boys, eddsworld polyamory, hurt them and i'll steal your kneecaps >:000, i love these babs so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitzi/pseuds/Bitzi
Summary: A little collection of oneshots I write in my spare time.Some are inspired by songs, I reccomend reading the newer chapters as my older work isn't great :'DDon't be afraid to leave a comment or write a suggestion/prompt!





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by 'Flowers' by In Love With A Ghost ;0  
> Its the poly boyyyss

The sun began its lazy descent beneath the horizon, yawning out an array of soft, gently mingling colours across the sky as it went.  
Four young men basked in the sight, huddled together on the cold wooden park bench.

Soft greys began to seep over the clouds above them, and the shortest of the group-   
a bright eyed brunette clad in a green hoodie, gave a whine in the back of his throat as water droplets fell from the sky. 

Tom and Matt were settled on either side of the bench, Edd and Tord sandwiched in the middle of the pair.   
The two Brits fumbled for the umbrellas they brought, Matt sheltering both himself and Tord with his.

Edd gave an offended gasp as Tom snickered and held the umbrella only over himself, earning a soft shove of protest.  
Edd squinted at him before shuffling over and being pulled onto Tord's lap, a quiet squeal slipping from his lips as  
the Norwegian nuzzled into the crook of his neck before sticking his tongue out at Tom.

The blue clad male scoffed in a childish manner, Matt giving a soft laugh from the other side of Tord and Edd.  
"Come on now loves, no fighting."The ginger cooed, a grin playing on his lips. 

The evening went smoothly from there, consisting of a good few playful arguements and cheesy nicknames.  
The four tended to play this ludicrous game of who can make up the sappiest, cheesiest term of endearment for each of their lovers.   
Sometimes a nickname would catch on and be used for a length of time, for example,   
Tom kept up with calling Matt 'Snuggle Buns' for at least a few weeks.

As the group snuggled together and chatted or played silly little games, it began to grow late.  
They stayed until the sun finally reached its rest under the horizon,   
as by that time Edd had fallen asleep on Tord, who looked like he'd doze off too if he was left any longer.

Matt scooped the brunette into his arms much to Tord's protest, but his little hissy fit died down when Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead and ruffled his hair.  
Tom got to his feet, soon followed by the others as they made their way back to the car.  
Tord was practically being dragged along by Tom, their fingers intertwined as they walked to the pattering of the rain on their umbrellas.


	2. Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Criminal' by Britney Spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh slight nsfw if you count neck kisses as explicit i guess--

He was back again. Edd jolted from the seat at his desk, scattered drawings and scrunched up paper going everywhere at the sudden movement.  
Disregarding the mess, the brunette darted out the door and stood with wide eyes in the hallway to see Tom at the door with a certain Norwegian outside.  
Tom was yelling something, but Edd was deaf to the racket as he caught Tord's gaze. 

The Norwegian smirked at him, mouthing 'call me' before Tom slammed the door in his face.  
The angry Brit turned to see his friend with an utterly lovestruck expression, in a daze staring at the door where Tord had stood.   
He walked towards Edd, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  
"Edd. Don't you dare tell me you've been talking again."He growled, Edd snapping out of his daydream to stare wide eyed at Tom.  
He blinked and pursed his lips, averting his gaze without giving a verbal response.   
With a curse, Tom stormed off to nag Matt to try and talk some sense into the little brunette.

No such thing could be done. Only two nights later, Edd was sneaking out of the house to meet up with his forbidden lover.   
Arriving at the public park, he found it quiet and still as he made his way to the lake off to the side.   
He only made it a couple steps within view of his destination before being shoved up against the nearest tree by someone with his hands held against it on either side of his head.   
He felt a shudder dance down his spine as he heard a familiar voice that dripped with that gorgeous Norwegian accent purr right by his ear. "Jeg har savnet deg.." 

The brunette got the idea of what he was saying, smiling a little. "I've missed you too."  
The Norwegian chuckled softly and trailed soft butterfly kisses along Edd's neck, quickly being replaced by love bites and hickeys.  
The Brit gave quiet noises of appreciation, only encouraging his partner more. They eventually seperated, settling for cuddles and slow, passionate kisses for the next couple hours.

They made conversation beneath the gentle light of the moon, and the time seemed to fly by as before they knew it,  
it was time for Edd to get home before his roomates got suspicious.   
This displeased his partner, but they went their seperate ways after exchanging promises and phrases of affection.

\- A few days later, late at night -

"Don't you understand how fucking dangerous that bastard is, Edd?!"Tom yelled, the brunette in front of him holding back the tears glistening in his eyes.  
"Of course I do, But gosh Tom, I love him- You don't understand!"He blurted out, Matt walking downstairs rubbing at his eyes.  
"What's going on..?" He asked, a yawn leaving his lips. "Edd's been sneaking out again to meet with that communist bastard!"Tom snapped,  
Edd giving a scream of frustration and running off to his room. 

He slammed the door behind him, putting his desk chair up under the handle before flopping onto his bed and crying out into his pillow.   
He had a bit of a yelling fit into it, tears of frustration running down his cheeks and soaking the fabric until he fell to silence within the welcoming embrace of slumber.

Edd never really learned his lesson. He spent more and more time with Tord, much to Tom's displeasure.   
Tonight was no different, with Edd pulling his jacket on by the front door. Tom slipped away from the doorframe of the living room, going over.  
"Tom, you know you can't keep me from him. Please can't you just be happy for me?"Edd asked, voice soft. Tom kept his blank expression, and heaved a sigh.  
"Let me come with you tonight, I'll leave you alone after that."He frowned, hands hooked on the pockets of his jeans as he stood in front of his friend.  
"...Okay. Just.. don't fight."He headed out the door, Tom right behind him. They walked along together down the street before arriving at the cinema.  
Tord was waiting inside, his eyes seeming to light up when he saw Edd- but die down like a blown out candle as soon as he saw Tom.  
He gave him a suspicious look, Edd going over and immediately being pulled up against the Norwegian's side with the larger male's arm around his waist in a possessive manner.  
"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."He paused as Edd looked at him expectantly. "Alone."He added, a frown on his lips.  
Tord glanced at Edd, who gave a soft shrug and a halfhearted smile of reassurance. "Fine, but make it quick."Tord huffed, releasing his grip on the brunette.   
"Here, go buy something for the movie while you wait, elskede."He pressed some money into his hands, and followed Tom over to a booth off to the side.  
"Alright, what is it?"Tord frowned, crossing his arms as he searched Tom's empty gaze. "It's about Edd."The Brit responded, not able to get any further as he was interrupted.   
"What, are you going to tell me to stay away from him? You know you have no power over what I decide to do, Jehova's."He hissed, Tom scoffing and glaring at him.  
"I'm here to give you a warning. You two can see each other, fine. But I swear- if you hurt him I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself."  
He had a cold, wholeheartedly honest tone that somehow managed to earn a shudder from Tord. "Got it, commie?"

A few minutes later, Tom made his way home and Tord returned to Edd.   
"What was that about? Where's Tom gone?"Edd asked, blinking up at his boyfriend.  
"We just had a bit of a chat., don't worry about it. He's gone back to your place."He responded, giving a smile and ruffling Edd's hair affectionately.  
"Now, then. What movie are you up for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have poked at Tom possibly having feelings for Edd,, so I might make a sequel to this one? What do you guys think


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickles. 
> 
> Inspired by 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandad used to tickle the heck out of me, and oh my god my sides hurt so much after it.  
> Have some more poly babs, as requested by Tiny_Norwegian_Rage

One two, one two. Tord and Edd stepped in time with Tom's guitar playing, Matt sitting beside him as he sang.  
It was going well until Tord tripped when he stepped out of beat, dragging Edd with him.  
This earned a startled yelp from the brunette, and he ended up on top of the Norwegian.

Tord wiggled his eyebrows at Edd, who scrambled off him with a stammered apology.  
Matt burst out laughing from the display, Tom shaking his head and putting his guitar to one side.  
"Once again, Tord fucked up"He chirped, the Norwegian giving a mock offended gasp.

Matt was still in stitches on the bed, face flushing from laughing so much. Edd got up beside Matt and  
watched as he eventually calmed himself down. Edd only made him laugh again by peppering his face with kisses, laughing along with him.  
Tom helped Tord up, and the Norwegian sat on Matt's lap.

Matt gave no protests to all of the attention, his arms going around Tord's waist as Edd fussed over him.  
Tom moved over and sat behind Matt with the taller male's back against his chest. He slid his arms around the ginger's waist, Edd laughing when he saw the chain of hugs.  
Tord held his arms out to him, Edd sitting beside him and being pulled into an embrace.  
The group enjoyed each other's company with occasional chatter and comfortable silence as they snuggled close to one another. 

Eventually Matt started to whine that his legs were going numb, poking at Tord's sides.  
Tord yelped and squirmed away from his touch, Edd squeaking and getting off his lap from the sudden movement. The Norwegian went a little pale when  
he saw the grin creep across Matt's face, Tom chuckling from behind him and going over to Edd.  
The brunette squinted at him suspiciously, but when Tom held his hands up in a sort of surrender, he returned his attention to Tord and Matt.

Matt was holding the smaller male against him, poking at his sides and giggling as  
he burst into involuntary laughter, writhing and gasping in the ginger's grip. "M-mATT- n- hAHaaha- n-noo,, Stop it!"He begged through the  
laughter and gasps for air, Matt showing mercy after a minute or so when Tord's face was as red as his hoodie.

Tom was sitting on the floor with Edd, watching and chuckling to himself as Matt let go of his victim.  
"Ghhh- fuck, my sides hurrtttt"Tord whined, shuffling off of his partner's lap and sitting beside him.  
Matt ruffled his hair, giving a small snort of amusement. Edd was laughing softly, watching Tord.  
When the Norwegian noticed, he squinted at him and after a moment he leapt on top of him and started to tickle him mercilessly,  
Edd squealing as giggles and laughter exploded from his lips. 

Tom looked over at Matt, who's eyes widened, The ginger put his hands up in defense- Tom was the only one of  
the four who wasn't ticklish. He got up and moved towards Matt, who backed up onto the bed.

"TOM NO-"


	4. Arguements and angry Norwegians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is a shortarse

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, one of those days where nobody is bothered  
to get up until twelve O'clock or later.  
Tom was sitting up on the counter in the kitchen, sipping a cup of  
coffee as he watched his smol boyfriend stumble in still half asleep.

The Brit gave a chuckle as Edd made a beeline for him, allowing him  
to stand between his legs and just bury his face into his chest.  
"Morning, doodlebug."Tom ruffled his hair, earning a drowsy groan from the   
smaller male. Edd peeked up at him, squinting before standing on his tippytoes  
to kiss him. Tom sat up a bit more, leaving Edd inches away from his mouth.

The brunette gave a whine, furrowing his eyebrows. "What- can't reach, babe?"  
Tom teased softly, a grin playing on his lips. Edd grumbled in response,   
his partner leaning down for him. "Better?"He chuckled, Edd huffing and   
giving him a kiss before pulling back and working at making himself a cup of tea.

After a moment of watching Edd cast small glares at him, Tom scoffed playfully.  
"It's not my fault that you're a shortarse" He grins, earning a loud gasp of  
offense from Edd. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"The artist exclaims, turning  
to face him. 

Tom merely snorted in response. "What? you are pretty short, Edd."  
The brunette glared at him, storming over and glaring up at him. "I am not.  
You guys are just freakishly tall!" He protests, earning another scoff from Tom.

"Short short short short, Edd is a shortarse!"Tom chants, poking at his partner's  
cheeks. Edd gives him a cross look, turning away and folding his arms. "Lalalalalaaa,  
I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU"

Tom just chants louder, loud rapid footsteps sounding in the hall. Seconds later Tord   
burst in, looking ticked off. He was a little red in the face, and there was hickeys all  
over his neck and whatever of his shoulders was exposed. "SHUT. UP."He yelled, both Tom and  
Edd looking at him a little stunned. "Do you understand how DIFFICULT it is to seduce your  
boyfriend when your roomates are chanting and yelling? You guys are fucking ruining the mood!"

Moments of silence passed before Edd spoke up. "Too much information there, bud."  
Tord glared at him, heading out the door. On his way out he called back to the pair, a small hint  
of smugness in his voice. "Edd, you're a fucking shortarse."

"OH COME ON"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Weaver-The-Angel


	5. IDFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TomJon angstttt

As he was pushed gently up against the wall and his neck was kissed at, he could smell the alcohol on Tom's breath.  
He felt the choking sensation of holding back tears, just holding onto the Brit and shivering softly. "I llovve youu.. so-"He was interrupted by a hiccup.  
"Muuuchhhh" Jon felt his breath catch in his throat as Tom started to leave hickeys on his skin,   
still trying to hold back his tears as a throb of heartache pulsed through his body...

He woke up the next morning by himself, and choked out a sob of hurt and frustration, curling up in the bedsheets and balling his hands into fists.  
It wasn't fair, not at all. He was head over heels for the eyeless man, and he wanted to believe the love was returned- but this just kept happening.   
Tom would come home drunk, and murmur loving words drowned in a slurr that seemed to whisper that nothing he was saying was meant wholeheartedly.   
What made it worse was that Jon was left alone feeling like he was an object. To be used for someone else's entertainment, nothing more.   
Even though he hated this vicious cycle, he went through it blindfolded by a thing called love.

Not once did he bring it up, or accuse Tom of how much he was hurting him.  
It didn't even seem like the little thing cared, never complaining and just going along with everything that was happening.   
There were people who had problems with it though.

Yes, Jon had moved in with Tom. Yes, they seemed to be in love for the first few months.   
It all changed when Tom started to slip away at night and return utterly wasted though, senses blurred and incoherent.  
The problem was adressed by a mere observer- a friend of Tom's. As the day went on and Tom wandered off again, the doorbell rang.  
Jon, who had dressed himself and had a shower to calm down and clean himself off, hurried to the door and unlocked it.  
It opened with a soft creak, revealing a familiar face behind it. "Oh, hi Edd."He blinked, stepping aside to let him in as the Brit returned the greeting. 

The pair sat at the table, Jon sipping a cup of coffee after handing Edd a can of cola he found in the fridge.   
"So.. How have you and Tom been? Relationship wise." Edd asked this during their casual conversation, Jon seeming to tense slightly when the topic was mentioned.  
"U-umm.. Well, it's been fine really."He was responded to with a sigh from the other male.   
"I've seen him going out a lot. Do you still spend time together?" Jon frowned when asked, propping his chin up on his hand as his elbow rested on the table.   
"Not really, no..." After a bit of consoling from Edd, Jon seemed to brighten up a bit.   
They returned to casual, happy conversation before Edd left to go do chores and make dinner for his roomates.

Tom returned that night, drunk as usual. When he tried to get his way with Jon this time, he was gently ushered away and pretty much rejected.   
In the morning, the alcoholic woke up to a glass of water and some asparin on his bedside table. Jon was nowhere to be seen.   
Tom gave a groan, propping himself up on his elbow and taking the medication. He lay there for a bit before stumbling out of his room to look for Jon.   
He found him in the kitchen, busy making breakfast. "What time is it..?"He frowned, rubbing at his eyes and leaning against the counter. 

"Half twelve."Jon responded, sparing a glance towards him. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"The smaller male asked, keeping his tone blank.   
"Hm? Oh.. I was going to go out."Tom responded. Jon put down the spatula he was holding and took the pan off the hot ring so he could direct his attention to Tom.   
"Where?" He was frowning now, eyes guarded. "I dunno, probably a nightclub or a bar or something."Tom shrugged, seeming oblivious.   
"Tom.. Is there something you're hiding from me?"Jon struggled to keep his tone calm, but he was starting to let a bit of hurt slip. 

"What makes you think that?"Tom furrowed his eyebrows, and Jon snapped.   
"Wouldn't anyone think that when their boyfriend doesn't spend time with them anymore and probably goes out with some hot bartender   
who's way better than the fucking object they have at home?!"He yelled, guarded expression shattering to reveal hurt and anguish as tears rolled down his cheeks.   
Tom's eyes widened, and he was quiet a moment. "Jon..." He trailed off, and the small, emotionally damaged male stared at him.   
He walked towards him, right in front of him. "Look me in the face, Tom. Tell me that you love me, even if its fake."He choked on a sob, anger burning up in his eyes. 

"'Cause at this point.. I don't fucking care."He stared up at him before shaking his head and storming out of the apartment, leaving Tom speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a part 2?


	6. I love you too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'IDFC'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied smut.

Its been two days since Jon confronted Tom and stormed out of their shared apartment. Edd welcomed Jon into his home while he required the space, comforting him when needed of course.  
In the meantime, Tom really didn't know what to do with himself.   
Frustration was building up on his part, against himself. The man had been suffering with inner demons, choosing to resolve this by getting heavily intoxicated and getting out of the house during the process. 

He wasn't proud of it, but he wasn't about to trouble Jon with his silly inconveniences... That's what got him in this mess.  
Nonetheless, he's been lost for what to do since Jon left.   
He didn't care for himself apart from the consumption of liquor and breadsticks, sulking in the apartment all of the time just keeping it almost obsessively clean and tidy.

Tom perked up at the noise of the front door unlocking, peeking from the doorframe of the hallway. It was late, who would be here at this time?  
Jon came in, looking worn out and stressed. He shut the door behind him, barely acknowledging his partner gazing at him sheepishly from the doorframe and going past him to the bathroom, taking some kind of headache medication. As he shut the reflective cabinet, he caught Tom staring at him from the door through the mirror.

It took a painfully long time for Jon to turn and face him, Tom's expression crumbling to desperation as he moved forward and cornered Jon against the sink- trying to capture his lips against his own.  
His attempt was left in vain as Jon slapped him across the face, anger burning in his eyes. "Don't you dare."He hissed, pressing back against the sink.   
"Come on, please- You know I love you-"Tom tried again, placing his hands over Jon's. "You cant just do that to me- you cant just expect me to forgive you so easily!"Jon spat, squirming and slipping his hands away from his partner's. 

"Jon please, I just want to explain myself-"Tom was begging at this point, but was still interrupted. "NO, You just want to have your way with me again!" "Jon, I-" "Let me go or I'll-" Jon cut himself off as Tom drew in a shaky, broken breath and tears flowed down his cheeks, senseless babbles escaping his lips before he became vaguely coherent once more. "I didn't mean it, I just- I've been in a bad place lately and I didn't want to worry you and- and I'm sorry and-" The man broke down into mindless sobbing and babbling, crumpling to the floor.

Jon was in shock, staring at him in bewilderment before guilt slowly bubbled up within him. He lowered himself to his knees, reaching out and gently cupping Tom's tear-soaked cheeks. "Hey... It's alright, I didn't know and its not your fault.."He murmured softly, leaning forward and pulling Tom closer to place a kiss on his forehead. The hoodie clad male sniffled, scooting closer to Jon and pulling him into his lap just to hold him close.

Jon leaned into his touch, relaxing as Tom pressed his lips against his and lingered for a moment before getting responded to. It was passionate, no alcohol present as the two made out rather sloppily. It wasn't long before Jon began to grip onto his partner in an almost desperate manner and pull him deeper into their kiss. 

Gasps and groans escaped both of them as they continued, Tom hitching Jon's legs around his waist as he stood and carried him haphazardly into the bedroom, their lips barely leaving each other. It had been a while since Tom was sober for such activities, the pair craving each other's touch and exchanging breathy 'I love you's. Their clothing became an annoyance, so they were quick to remove it and thoroughly explore each other with no reason to hurry.

Both of them were aching the morning afterwards. Grumbles were exchanged and they were happy to just bask in one another's company until Jon insisted they clean up, ruffling Tom's hair and gently pushing him back from his mission to apology kiss every single mark he left on his body. "You're on breakfast, after we shower."Jon murmured, sitting up and stretching. He got a grumble of complaint in response, returned with a scoff and a little smack on the shoulder. "You weren't the one who took it in the ass last night, mister. Common courtesy!" "Alright, alright.."Tom chuckled, sitting himself up too and yawning.

A fresh start was in order for these two.


	7. :'^) Suggestions??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reaaaally need some help to get this writers block to go away so I'd love if anyone could give me some suggestions?

Ships, in order of preference (at least the ships that come to mind i know theres more)

Polyworld (Edd, Matt, Tom, Tord OR Edd, Matt, Tom.)

TordMatt

TomEdd

TomMatt

TordEdd

PauPat

EddMatt

TomJon

Cola Losers

♡ I'll take explicit suggestions and save them for another story ♡


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion from SoulofKindness  
> Angstttt  
> mmm

Another part of the city had fallen.

 

The Red army was getting scarily accurate with finding out where the rebellion’s bases were, so it was only a matter of time before they lost.

 

Red Leader, Tord, was walking along the debris, ash making the air thick and almost hard to breathe in. The rubble crunched and gave way beneath his boots, arms folded behind his back as he gazed at his handywork, a wry grin curling across his lips. The nearing end to the war was thrilling, the climax to the struggle tantalisingly close.

 

The Norwegian was snapped out of his daze as he caught sight of a green tear of fabric, his eye widening slightly as his pace became brisk, following the scattered trail until he came across the source beneath a slab of rubble that may have been a wall at one point.

 

He cursed, nauseous waves rolling up from his gut to his throat as he bent down, getting a grip on the slab and heaving it up with a low grunt- his robotic arm helping tremendously as the material groaned and creaked in protest, a noise akin to a mountain being torn in two rumbling and coming to a stop with a large thud as it toppled over on the other side. Before him was a familiar figure, bruised and splayed like a broken toy or a ragdoll on the ground. Tord clicked his earpiece on, murmuring into it and forcing his voice to stay steady. “Medics to my location, as soon as possible.”

 

He squatted down next to him, reaching forward and checking his pulse. He felt the warmth of tears threatening to spill as he felt a faint, slow beat like a lazy drum thrumming against his fingers. Tord wanted nothing more than to scoop the broken man into his arms, to cradle him close and thank whatever higher power for keeping him alive. But his logic restrained him, knowing it would be ill-advised in case his neck or spine was severely damaged.

 

Hearing the footsteps of others approaching, he turned his attention to them- standing back as the medical team eased the brunette onto a stretcher, hurrying back towards the makeshift camp that had been made. Tord followed, wiping the raw emotion from his face in front of his soldiers as they traversed the broken fragments of buildings.

 

The next four hours were agonising. Tord had been pacing back and forth outside the medical tent the entire time, despite Pau and Pat’s attempts to draw him away or distract him from what was happening he was stuck in a loop of pacing worriedly, white noise in his ears.

 

When he was finally allowed inside he felt ill, acutely aware of the bad blood between him and the green clad male laying on the bed. He carefully approached the bedside, wary as he did so and gazed down at the harsh, steely brown eyes staring up at him. He ached to see the warmth fill that gaze again, like chocolate melting and oozing over a surface- flecks of honeycomb representing the golden fragments peeking out of the warm hazel pool of his eyes.

The Norwegian cleared his throat, somewhat awkward as he shifted under the cold gaze of the man below him. “So… How are you feeling?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry theres TWO parts


	9. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Reunion
> 
> ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Norwegian cleared his throat, somewhat awkward as he shifted under the cold gaze of the man below him. “So… How are you feeling?”

He was met with silence for several moments until Edd spoke, his harsh gaze averting. “…like shit.” He grumbled, voice hoarse and worn like it took all he had to even force the words out of his throat. He shifted, the bed creaking softly as he turned on his side facing away from the Norwegian.

Tord frowned, pursing his lips a moment before looking down. “…Alright, I’ll check in with you later.”He mumbles, turning around and heading to the exit. He parted the flap, glancing back at the brunette as if hoping he’d tell him to wait, to stay with him. Met with silence, the man let his guard rise once more, a stoic expression shielding the pain in his eyes as he walked out.

 

...

 

A month passes. A month of Edd healing, only to fall terribly ill with some sort of virus. A month of Tord trying to make awkward, sometimes completely ignored conversation with his old friend and not getting awfully far.

 

It was no different today, Tord settled on a chair at Edd’s bedside and asking how he’s feeling, if there’s anything he can get for him. The brunette was quiet, only saying he felt fine right now. Minutes of unsettling silence filled the air, like something was pressing down on both of them- making it harder to breathe. It finally broke as Edd spoke, voice quiet and raspy. “Why are you doing this?”

Tord furrowed his eyebrows, frowning slightly. “Doing what, helping you?” He was met with a sigh of frustration, the brunette turning to look at him. “No, this- this war, this ‘Red Army’.” He huffed, steely glare still present. Tord let a weak smile make his lips twitch upwards, tilting his head slightly to one side. “For you. I’m trying to make this shithole of a world better, no, _perfect_ \- for you.” He murmured.

 

Edd’s harsh gaze shattered, anguish burning like an angry fire curling and roaring skyward. “No. No, not this again- I need the _truth_ , Tord” He whispered, voice cracking and ushering a coat of tears over his beautiful brown eyes. He flinched back as Tord extended a hand to brush against his cheek, the Norwegian’s voice soft and warm. “I’m telling the truth, kjære..”

 

The brunette shook his head, shying away from him. “No- No- **Stop!** ” He rasped, sounding distressed as the tears welled up in his eyes, the boy quick to choke on a sob as Tord leaned in a little more, looking confused. “Edd, you don’t understand- I’m doing this for you, and only you…” He paused, frowning. “You’re not even thankful in the slightest?”

 

“You’re insane” Edd hissed, tears spilling down his cheeks. He looked… afraid. Tord was starting to look frustrated and perhaps a little angry, cupping the brunette’s cheeks and holding him still as he desperately tried to pull away. “Stop. I’m doing this because I love you more than anything, don’t you get it?”He muttered, gazing down at the injured male who returned it with more squirming and a sob tearing through his throat.

 

“…Get away from me- _please-_ “Edd whispered, Tord looking down at him a moment before gritting his teeth. “You will understand, even if I have to make you.”He growled, turning on his heel and storming out of the tent as Edd curled in on himself in tears.

 

Tord’s way of coping with things like these was to drown himself in paperwork- busying himself as a distraction while also being productive. It could easily get terribly unhealthy because working turned to overworking and lack of sleep or will to co-operate.

 

So that’s what he did, for the next two hours. Buried himself in doing paperwork and writing in his tent, at least until he was interrupted. Pau burst in, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as his gaze snapped to Tord. “Sorry to- interrupt, sir… but-“ He seemed to struggle, trying to catch his breath in sharp gasps from running through the relatively large camp. “Out with it, Pau.”Tord grunted, putting his pen down and looking at him.

 

“It’s- It’s Edd, sir- he’s… dying.”

 

Tord shot up from his seat, his one eye wide. _“What”_

 

Pau didn’t get a single word out before the Norwegian barged past him and out of the tent, rushed footsteps fading as the second-in-command followed out after his leader.

 

Tord burst into the medical tent as the nurses left to give them privacy, the Norwegian’s body shaking as he approached Edd’s bedside, the brunette sickly pale and barely awake as he lay against the pillows. The Norwegian inhaled shakily, sitting down and gently taking Edd’s hand in his own. The brunette blinked at him blearily, quiet and still a moment before pulling his hand away, clutching it against his chest.

 

Tord felt a lurching feeling roll up his torso and force tears to well up in his eyes, even his injured one beneath his eyepatch. “Edd… please, I’m so, _so sorry_..”He whispered, voice wobbly as he drew in a shaky breath. “I just love you so much and… God, what have I done..” tears flowed freely now, Edd just staring at him unflinching. “If you’re so sorry…. And if you did love me, Tord..”His voice was barely a whisper, scratchy and weak. “Then this… This wouldn’t have happened, you’re a monster and I..”He gasped in another shaky breath, barely conscious as Tord stared down at him, desperately holding back sobs. “… _I’d never love someone like you._ ”This sentence was his last, his chest unmoving as he didn’t draw any more breaths into his broken body, going still and exhaling softly as his eyes glazed over.

 

“No, no..no… Please…”Tord was shaking violently, hands just as bad as he desperately checked for a pulse. Moments passed and he took a deep, quivering breath before letting out a heart wrenching, mournful wail that could put a banshee to shame- the Norwegian collapsing against the bed and clutching onto Edd, each sob that tore through his body forcing a violent shudder through him. He didn’t know how long he screamed in anguish and cried for.

 

All he knew is that he had **nothing** left. Nothing worth living for, no, not anymore.

 

So he lay there and cried until he passed out, Edd’s last words ringing in his ears as darkness clouded his vision…


	10. Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Levayden for the Request/Suggestion!

It was a busy Saturday morning, with shopping and chores to do. The boys had planned a marathon for tonight after Tord pestered the lot of them into binging all of the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell movies with him, despite having done so at least twice before. Nobody gave any protests against the idea, as it was honestly just an excuse to cuddle and fuss over one another while poking fun at the shitty special effects.

 

Matt and Tom spent the afternoon cleaning the house and getting any chores over-with such as doing the dishes, washing the floor, doing the skirting boards- you name it. They managed not to distract each other too much apart from a few passing, casual kisses to each other’s foreheads or cheeks- the occasional pat on the ass from Tom.

 

Meanwhile, Tord and Edd were out shopping. Milk, bread and teabags were mandatory but they ensured to get snacks for the marathon too- popcorn, sweets and chocolate included since they had enough alcohol and cola at home.

 

Once all the work was done and the shopping was put away, it was time to prepare for the movie marathon. Matt gathered up blankets and pillows and fussed over making the couch as comfortable as possible, leaving a blanket or two for them to snuggle up under later on.

 

Tord watched him as he set up and sorted the movie discs, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. “We’ll end up sleeping there if you make it any comfier, Matt.” He mused, watching the Brit as he hummed and fluffed a pillow or two, pulling back to inspect his work before huffing and moving to fix the position of a clump of pillows. “Don’t be silly, one or two of us would doze off either way.” He murmured, giving a little jump as he felt Tord slide his hands onto his hips- curling his arms around him to pull him into an embrace. Matt melted into the contact, giving a chuckle as he placed his hands over the arms holding him close.

 

The Norwegian gave a hum as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Matt’s neck, nuzzling against his back as the ginger glanced over his shoulder at him with a mock scowl quickly melting away into a warm smile. “Tord, I won’t get this finished with you fawning over me like that-“He was cut off as Tord shushed him, meeting his gaze. “Consider your work done, Tom and Edd are taking forever anyway so I don’t see why we can’t get a head start on the cuddling…”

 

Matt gave no further protests, wiggling as he managed to turn himself around in Tord’s arms- kissing his forehead before sitting down on the couch and smiling as the Norwegian cuddled up on his lap, back to his chest as Matt wrapped his arms around his middle loosely.

 

Edd was busy waiting for the popcorn to finish in the microwave, leaning against the wall as he glanced over at Tom- watching as he sorted the sweets into bowls and popped a few into his mouth along the way. “Tom- quit eating them, you’re supposed to be sorting!” He scolded, a playful glare in his eyes as Tom blatantly ignored him- slowly lifting another gummy bear to his mouth and eating it as if he was mocking the brunette- peeking over and making eye contact. Edd gave a gasp of mock offense as Tom gave him the stinkeye, folding his arms. “Rude.” Edd huffed, returning his attention to the microwave as he heard the timer finish.

 

He didn’t notice Tom walk over as he poured the popcorn into two large bowls, giving a gasp as the Brit snatched a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth and giving a muffled laugh as Edd smacked his shoulder “Oi, buzz off!” The brunette scolded, Tom giving a laugh as he stood behind him and squeezed his sides- drawing a squeal out of Edd in response.

 

They bickered playfully a moment before starting to bring the bowls of snacks into the living room, placing them on the coffee table along with a couple cans of cola, cups, a bottle of 7up and a bottle of Vodka over a few trips back and forth.

 

Edd wiggled his eyebrows at Tord and Matt as he placed the last bowl down, Tom flopping down on the couch and giving a groan of satisfaction as he more or less sank into the pillows- a lopsided grin curling across his lips. Matt’s face was nuzzled into the crook of Tord’s neck, soft kissing noises heard as he worked- The Norwegian sticking his tongue out at Edd and tilting his head to expose his neck more to Matt. Edd rolled his eyes playfully, turning the television on and switching the lights off- starting the first movie as he settled down between Matt and Tom- cuddling into the latter’s side.

 

Tom cracked an eye open and he put an arm around Edd, pulling him closer as his attention was drawn to Tord- the Norwegian giving a grunt as Matt suckled hickeys against his neck. “Huh. Thought we were watching a movie, not live porn.” Tom sneered, both males glancing at him. The shorter of the two grumbled as Matt gave his cheek a kiss, murmuring a promise about continuing another time before settling for cuddling with the Norwegian.

 

After a few minutes everyone settled down, attention drawn to the television screen as the movie began. The four of them poked fun at the terrible special effects and rubber suits, not to mention the monsters. They ate the provided snacks as they went, Matt plucking a jelly from the bowl at one point and looking over at Tom. “Oi! Catch-“He tossed it once he had the other male’s attention, Tom managing to catch it in his mouth and chuckling as Matt stared at him momentarily in awe.

 

Their antics continued throughout the marathon, Tom dozing off first around 4am. Edd grumbled to himself and wriggled about a bit, trapped in the Brit’s hold like a teddy bear as he felt Tom nuzzle against the back of his neck- snoring and drooling a little bit. “Euhh..” Edd whined quietly, Tord cackling softly to himself as he watched.

 

Edd was squinting furiously at his can of cola on the table as if trying to use telekinesis, blinking as Tord picked it up- grabbing a straw from the table and popping it into the can. The Norwegian held it out to Edd, moving the straw so he could drink without spilling it all over the place. The brunette mumbled something along the lines of ‘My Saviour’ before drinking- Matt giving a snort of amusement.

 

Around an hour later the warm embrace proved to be too much for Edd, the green hoodie clad male dozing off and cuddling up to Tom as the next movie’s credits rolled. Tord gave a grumble, yawning. “We can just… continue tomorrow, I wanna go to bed.”He murmured, Matt giving a hum of agreement. With that, Tord got up- Matt following suit. It took a minute to actually ease Edd out of Tom’s arms without waking either of them up- Edd merely giving a sleepy mumble as he was scooped up into Matt’s arms.

 

The brunette was being held like a child, arms draped over Matt’s shoulders as he nuzzled against his neck with a soft snore. Tord, as tempted as he was to just heave Tom over his shoulder, decided to let Matt carry him after he dropped Edd off. The ginger walked out of the room to settle Edd down in their shared bed- the four of them having sacrificed Edd’s room to have a bed big enough for all of them. The sleeping brunette gave a little drowsy huff as he was gently set down beneath the covers in the middle of the bed, Matt pressing a kiss to his forehead.

   
Meanwhile, Tord was cleaning up a bit- stacking the empty bowls and cups on the coffee table. Once done he sat back down beside Tom, shifting him up against his side. Tom grumbled in response, leaning into him and continuing to sleep as Tord threaded his fingers through his hair gently. They were settled there for a few minutes until Matt returned, Tord practically pouting as Tom was gathered up into Matt’s arms carefully. The sleeping male gave a little grunt, holding onto Matt and cracking an eye open with a huff. Tord walked off ahed of them to the bedroom, Matt murmuring a soft apology for waking him as a sloppy kiss was pressed to his neck. “’ts fine..”Tom mumbled, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder as he was carried to bed.

 

When they got there Tord was already under the covers, spooning Edd and watching the other two enter the room. Matt gave a hushed chuckle, placing Tom down sitting up on the bed. They exchanged a look and a little kiss before Matt got into bed on the other side of Edd, Tom joining him and pulling the covers over them. The taller male gave a hum of content as Tom slid his arms around him, a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

 

Once everyone was settled and starting to doze off, Tord spoke up. “I love you..”  Both Tom and Matt responded with ‘I love you too’s, Edd giving a particularly loud snore and drawing a snort of amusement from the Norwegian.  
 

One by one they drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable with one another as sunrise approached. No worries, there wasn’t going to be any rush in getting up in the morning anyway- not when there was sleeping and cuddling to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long fdhdg sorry about that- Hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
